My Fake Smile
by Fragmented Mind
Summary: AU/One-Shot/SasuSaku: One-Shot based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar, depicting how Sakura feels... He would chase her as she ran away for revenge, but he would always catch her with a hug from behind...


**AN: **A small break to write this one shot :)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback _**_Song Lyrics_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me :)

**READ: **This use to be a songfic until some dope decided that if I don't change it he/she'll report it... to you, if you're reading it: Big meanie :(

She watched him in class, his dark hair tinted in blue, sitting only three seat in front and one row to the left. He was facing the blackboard, eyes glued to his work. Oh how she wished he would just turned around. And he does.

A smile, she forces a smile on her face, Hoping that he wouldn't notice how false it was, and he doesn't. Her smile drops and inside her, she wishes he does notice, and holds her because of all the pain she's really feeling and holding in.

After class, they walk down the hall together, Sakura standing close to him, wishing that he'd just grab her hand in the least, but he doesn't. No, it won't happen... he's taken. And by what he tells her... she's pretty much perfect, too perfect for him to let down and dump.

A joke passed from between the Uchiha and the Haruno, and the two just bursts out laughing. Sense of humor, it's what a girl sees in a guy, and what they wish every guy would have. He has it, but, it's not only for her to see...

They leave the school building, walking together for about a block before a bright redhead shows up on the curb, stealing away with her Sasuke... oh how she wishes that he would just for once, like they use to, walk back home all the way together towards the apartment building they both stay in, instead of him walking Karin home. Their apartments are just right across from each other, and yet, she barely sees him anymore. All his free time that he use to waste on her, is now spent with his girlfriend... Karin...

_'Ah well,' _She thought. _'As long as he's happy...' _But as many times as she says this, she never feels happy because he is. It was selfish, she knows, but Sakura can't help thinking how much more blissful he would be if he was with her instead.

So she made her way back home, alone and a bit terrified because of the unusual silence. Her imagination sometimes gets the better of her and horrible things just pops up into her mind when she's alone. _'But not when Sasuke's here...' _She thought once more. _'Those thoughts always leaves me alone when he's around...'_

Finally reaching her destination, Sakura stepped through the front door, thinking about how right before she goes to bed, she would have her thoughts wander to him again... how she wishes he would hold her at night when there's nightmares like he does when they were five.

A cheery smile was plastered on her face as she greeted her mother, only to slip and disappear, replaced by a sullen look when she reached her room, closing the door gently. As she always does, Sakura sat on her bed and watched the window where cars would pass by, and the cherry blossom tree that was at full bloom this spring, planted at the front of her apartment building.

They use to play all the time underneath that tree, but now he brings Karin there, sitting relaxed under the pink blossom's shade and whispering sweet nothing to each other. How she wished it was her...

He looks up to the window she sat behind, and she saw him smile and wave. Everyday, the same old routine, and everyday, whenever he looks up to see her face there, smiling, she would hold her breath and count to fifteen, which is how many seconds it takes until he leaves her sight.

One... two... three...

He stops waving and looks back straight ahead.

Four... five... six...

He passes the sakura tree that they use to play under.

Seven... eight... nine...

He stops and watches the tree. He doesn't know it, but while he stares at the tree in silent, thinking about his times with Karin under there, Sakura would watch it too, thinking about _their _times together.

Ten... eleven... twelve...

They both stop their reminiscing, and he continues on his walk.

Thirteen...

He's near the post box.

Fourteen...

Just one more step.

Fifteen...

She exhales as he disappears to the front of the building. Those fifteen seconds, she was so use to it. Fifteen seconds is no compare to the seventy five second she does when she stands at the curb, watching him and Karin go to the other curb, cross the streets, and disappear behind houses.

Leaving the window, as her reason there was gone, she laid back on her bed, snuggling up with her old plush pink teddy bear that he gave her when she turned six. Yeah, she was four months and six days older than him, but those four months and six days count as nothing when they stand together. She narrowed her eyes, a little sad and angry at the same time.

That Karin better be good to him, and if she ever dumps him, she'd swoop right in a be the hero. No need to tell her twice to find any flaws in the way the redhead treats Sasuke, and so far, from what she's heard, she can't play hero and save the Uchiha anytime soon. A sigh from Sakura and the girl closed her eyes. Fate was cruel.

She had finished all her homework three hours later. There was a lot of stuff the teachers had given to her, as she was in the advance classes, the smartest one in her grade. Just as she packed her last book in her bag, her mother called her down for dinner, in which she sat through, silent and agreeing to everything her mother said. No troubles here, they were all just inside her head, the troubles of the boy that leaved across the hall.

Finishing up, she went to her bedroom and sat once more at her bed. The sun was setting and Sakura could see the happy couple down at the cherry tree, giggling and whispering to each other. Sasuke and Karin, Karin and Sasuke... even their names sounded perfect together... Oh how she envied the redheaded girl. She had that one person Sakura had always longed for... that one person that she always stayed up late at night thinking about... she had Sasuke Uchiha.

Right when the sun had set and the half moon was shining brightly, the happy couple stood and started walking. He was walking her home, but didn't he know that if he was with Sakura, he didn't have to walk much at all? Twenty seconds of breath as she watched him walk away to the back of the apartment building and onward. She had about thirty minutes before he came back, so Sakura stood and turned off her bedroom lights, leaving only the hall lights peeking in from underneath her door to shine into her bedroom, if you don't count the moon's gentle rays.

She envied the moon to. It was something nearly the whole world loved and appreciated, so bright and lovely, never alone as it always had the stars to comfort it. She sighed again. Stars... she had a wish to make tonight to the brightest star in the sky. Closing her eyes and folder her hands in a sort of prayer, she made her wish.

_'I wish...' _she thought silently. _'For Uchiha Sasuke...'_

Although she knew her wish would never come true, she held on tight to her dreams. Maybe one day, one day it'll come true... Sakura sighed again. Yes, perhaps one day, but not too soon. Her father, who had divorced her mother, now lives in America. She was to visit him and stay in America too, for one year. Maybe she could learn to move on?

Her blinds down and slightly opened, she watched out in between them to look for that Uchiha. Yes, this was her favorite time of the day. This is when she looks down from her room, and he looks up, though he would never see her peering at him because inside was dark and the streets were bright thanks to the lamp posts in the curbs of the street.

Then he came, and when he did, just like she expected, he looked up. It was almost as if he was looking straight at her, but he never waved or acknowledged it. She always held her breath whenever he did, because she knew that when he looked up, he looked up thinking about her. Yes, that was what made her happy, him thinking about her without her being there, although she was, and like a ghost, watching him in silence, pleadingly, almost.

Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen...

Sakura let go of her breath as he disappeared around the corner of the building. She leaned back and turned on the lamp at the side of her table, grabbing her sketchpad. She had three, actually. One was for drawing everything that interested her, one was for her friends (Which includes Sasuke) and people who caught her attention in their own unique way, and the last one, was consisted of only the Uchiha's second heir. The brave and bold, and her knight in shining armor. Yes, it was all dedicated to him.

She started and finished a drawing of him, one where he was at the lunch table, sitting with his friends, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee. He usually looked bored, but in here, he looked amused, with a slight smile as Shikamaru dumped a carton of milk on his best friend with blonde hair. Ah, Naruto, he was nice and in most of her classes, and he had a small crush on her, whereas Hinata had a large crush on him, but he was too dumb of a brick head to notice. She smiled.

Sakura's memories are always vivid, kind of like a photographic memory, but not really. This was how she got into the advance classes, anyways, but she wasn't really thankful for her tough memories because of that... it was because she could always remember how the Uchiha looked at certain moments, allowing her to capture it on her drawings, that's what she was most thankful for.

Closing up her sketchbook, she placed it in a small box that her parents gave her on her eighth birthday. It had fit the sketchbook just perfect, and that's where she kept and locked it up. She also had her journal in there, which she hasn't used in over a week, she realized.

Tomorrow...' she promised, as she turned of her lamp with a flick of a switch, and she snuggled into her covers, pink bear in arms. As she fell asleep, only one thought in her mind, and that was an image of herself and Sasuke together.

Eyes closed, she pictured him and her, sitting underneath her cherry blossom tree, together, just sitting and watching the sunset, silently...

Then they were back in their younger days, when she would pick flowers for him that he'd hug her for, and when she would chase him until she gave up, crying, and he'd come and flick her big forehead, then hug her, telling her that everything would be alright. Then he would chase her as she ran away for revenge, but he would always catch her with a hug from behind...

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed and love it :) Please, **REVIEW!**

**AN 2: READ: **Some of you might have skipped the big bold read at the top, so now, read. This use to be a songfic, until some retard decided that he/she was going to report me if I don't take down the song lyrics even though I distinctly said that the song wasn't mine. I have to say, he/she is a big B**** So if you want to see the original sonfic version, please feel free to PM me, and I find a way to send it to you :)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
